Unbeknown to the owner, a boat may be slowly leaking, with the eventual possibility of sinking. Even if the boat does not sink, a slow leak is a condition demanding attention. Since the evidence of a boat leaking is often difficult to discern, the owner may not even be aware of the problem.
The earliest manifestation is a collection of water in the bilge area, just above the keel, in the lowest internal part of the boat. This area is generally not readily available to the owner, even for inspection.